


Derek Hale takes a vacation

by moondansr, Stormlyht



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A story in pictures, Gen, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale decides to go on a traditional 2 week vacation to Florida.  What happens is anything but traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale takes a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been gone for a long time because I was getting ready for vacation and then I was on vacation, and this series of pictures is a thank you to all my wonderful readers and an apology for being gone so long. The delightful Derek doll was made for me by the super amazing [Akuneko42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuneko42)! (It was a gift for me writing [This Town That Loves Me](http://archiveofourown.org/series/73192) which I still promise will be finished!)
> 
> [Moondansr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr) helped me with quite a few of the tags for the pictures, not to mention some pretty amazingly thought out pictures themselves! I couldn't have done this without you love! <3
> 
> These are my personal pictures, not to be reproduced or shared without permission, thank you!

Derek Goes on Vacation!

[](http://imgur.com/IVdpYH3)

Derek's not really sure why the bed is so big, but it's comfy so he'll take it.

[](http://imgur.com/nR4APQY)

… But the pillows are sure soft.

[](http://imgur.com/pVLGReU) 

Morning is rough, Derek thinks maybe he's facing the wrong way, but he really can't wait to get on the road again.

[](http://imgur.com/Xb6l3nc) 

Derek stopped for food at the Waffle House. There isn't enough coffee in the world to wake him up.

 [](http://imgur.com/AuueWha)

Derek sees the Gulf of Mexico. It looks really wet.

[](http://imgur.com/y36WAlm) 

Derek sees beaches and small trees. Where are all the palm trees?

 [](http://imgur.com/iTtykGF)

Aha! There they are!

[](http://imgur.com/eBYBTDT)

Derek goes bowling!

[](http://imgur.com/tgDPMcd)

Derek has trouble choosing between all the balls.

[](http://imgur.com/AQ1g3UX)

Ack! Derek got trapped!

[](http://imgur.com/EuxDpEV)

A very kind cat girl saved him. Thank you!

(cameo by my niece Alicia.)

[](http://imgur.com/2WzEY2M)

Derek discovers Culver's frozen custard.

[](http://imgur.com/GKXO6AJ)

He knows he shouldn't eat too much, but it's vacation, and it looks so good!

[](http://imgur.com/dpri7c7)

Derek isn't sure how he ended up at a wedding, but the bridesmaids and the maid of honor seemed to like him!

(cameo of me, my wife Moondansr, Katie and Gabby.)

[](http://imgur.com/SMOlt5T)

Even the bride seemed pleased with his appearance.

(cameo of my best friend and the bride, Rachel.)

[](http://imgur.com/gDCLDTT)

Derek stops for Cheeburger on Sanibel Island the next day. There are way too many choices!

[](http://imgur.com/uwaGa9g)

Derek's not sure he can eat it all, but he'll give it his best shot!

[](http://imgur.com/oIVD4ey)

Derek decides vacations are exhausting! Back home he collapses on his bed. Will he remember everything when he wakes up?


End file.
